villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fred Watkins
Fred Watkins is a child-murderer and pedophile who appeared in the Without a Trace Season 2 episode, Hawks and Handsaws. He is portrayed by British-born Canadian actor, writer, director and voice actor David Hewlett who is best known for his role as Dr. Rodney McKay on the American-Canadian sci-fi series, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe. Biography Not much is known about Watkins's life except for the fact that two years prior to the events in "Hawks and Handsaws", Watkins worked on the house that Alice Heller's mother and her young daughter lived in with Watkins one of the many contractors involved. At some point, Watkins later abducted Alice Heller and held her prisoner for an undisclosed amount of time before killing her and leaving her badly decayed remains in an underground elevator shaft. A month prior to the case involving the mysterious disappearance of lawyer Joe Gibson, Watkins was at some point considered a suspect in Alice's disappearance but he was cleared of all charges after the judge threw out Watkins's case on a technicality due to the fact that the police had failed to read Watkins his rights upon arresting him. Gibson later got involved and attempted to solve the case by kidnapping his boss's daughter, Sophie Holtzman and bringing her home to Alice's mother but it was later revealed that as a result of his schizophrenia Joe had gotten the two girls mixed up. When Gibson disappeared, the FBI Missing Persons team led by Jack Malone were called in to investigate the disappearance and find Gibson. During the investigation, Watkins's name came up due to the fact that Gibson had represented him in the past and as such, Watkins was summoned to the Missing Persons office where Jack and Vivian Johnson interviewed Watkins. After a while, and realizing that Watkins was the murderer given that Joe had found Alice's sweater, Jack let Watkins go without any charge before Sam and Danny Taylor were given the task of following Watkins. Once Watkins emerged from his home and set off, Danny and Sam took off in pursuit with Viv and Jack later joining them. The four agents followed Watkins to a warehouse where they later arrested him after a tense stand-off while also saving Sophie in the process. Viv later reported that Sophie was fine while Jack revealed that EMTs had found human remains, presumably those of Alice Heller's underneath the underground elevator shaft and as they were talking, Watkins was led out past them in cuffs while giving the two agents an evil look before he was placed in a State Trooper's car and driven away. Watkins's final fate is unknown but it's presumed that he was either imprisoned or got the death penalty for his crimes which involved child abduction and the murder of a child. Victims *Alice Heller- (kidnapped, held prisoner, eventually killed). *Sophie Holtzman- (presumably intended to kill). Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Inconclusive Category:Murderer Category:One-Shot Category:Rogues Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased